NotSoCalm, cool and collected
by SilentEcho911
Summary: What would happen if it were the Cullens who had just moved to Forks? And Bella had different friends? me and my friends . Let’s just say that Edwards usually calm façade is shattered, leaving a lot of room for humiliation.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

BELLAS POV

"That stupid, idiotic jackass!" I exclaimed, sitting down in the booth next to Jason, Jen's brother and Melanie's boyfriend.

"Wow, Bells," Justin, Mel's twin and Davryn's boyfriend, joked, yes, our group is very complicated. "I've never heard that kind of language come out of your mouth." Justin sat squashed between Brandon and Davryn who were brother and sister. His short silver tipped black hair glittered in the lights of the restaurant; and his blue-green eyes gleamed with amusement as he turned back to his make-out session with Davryn.

_They belong together_, I thought. They were both crazy, the good crazy, not the crazy, crazy. Their hair even matched, but not completely. While Justin's air was black and silver, Davryn's was black with burgundy bangs. They usually changed it ever so often, I'm surprised they've kept is the same for so long. Even their eyes were almost the same color, though Justin's were more blue and Davryn's more green. The just fit.

"Oh, be quiet, Justin," I said angrily. "He makes me so mad!"

"Don't start crying now," Melanie said with a laugh. She looked exactly like her brother, minus the silver streaks. She had black hair down to her shoulders and green eyes. She sat in the arms of Jason, Jennifer's older brother. He had dark brown hair and bright electric blue eyes. They were always cuddling, just like Davryn and Justin always made out. I wonder if Melanie ever got grossed out by seeing her brother's tongue down her best friend's throat.

"I can't help it. You know I cry when I get angry," I sighed.

"Yeah, we know. Don't forget those videos we posted on Youtube," Davryn came away from Justin's mouth long enough to say.

"Oh, shut up. But, back to the subject. Mike and I are through," I said, laying my head down on the table.

"'Bout time," Jennifer answered, smiling. She was sitting across from me next to Brandon, holding his hand. She had red hair down to her shoulder and green eyes. She was dating Davryn's older brother Brandon. He had black and blue hair, much like Justin's, and blue eyes. Seeing them all coupled together made me feel like the third-well, seventh-wheel, but at least I didn't have to put up with Mike anymore.

"Yeah, he never did sit right with me," Brandon agreed.

"Nobody sits right with you," Davryn said, then turned back to kiss Justin.

"Oh, for gods sakes," Brandon whined, "Stop kissing already." OK, so maybe it was Brandon who had a problem with his sister having her tongue down her boyfriend's throat. Not Melanie and the other way around.

Davryn was going to say something, but stopped herself. "Hey, I totally forgot to tell you guys. We're getting some new students," she said, completely off topic. Something she always did.

"Really?" asked Jennifer.

"Yeah."

"How do you know this?" I asked, perking up. Getting new students was always fun. I've known most of the students at Forks High School all my like, and new faces were always fun to see.

"I have my sources," she answered slyly.

"Your idea of a source is the assistant male secretary and only because he'd tell you anything," Jason joked., smirking.

"Hey, he's cute and he knows he wants my, he just doesn't want to admit it."

"Hey, now!" Justin shouted, offended and jealous at his girlfriends words.

"Don't worry," Davryn said, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss. "You're my number one, and we have plans. Well, besides Daddy, he's my number one because he's rich and gave me my-"

"Speaking of which," Justin said, stopping her before she started talking way too fast about something completely irrelevant. Which she did a lot also. She always reminded me of Nudge from James Patterson's Maximum Ride series.

Justin looked at his watch. "We need to get going if we're ging to make it to Port Angeles on time."

Davryn squealed, something tat made her seem like a little kid. It was a bad habit of hers, squealing, but it made everybody laugh. And it did just that. She jumped up-well, as much as she could- stood on the seat, and walked across the table. Missing everyone's drinks and dragging Justin behind her.

As she jumped off, a deep voice, one we all recognized, said, "Davryn, don't make me ban you from sitting in a booth again." The owner of the voice was Joey, a big, graying man with one of those faces that instantly makes you like the person. It guess it's a good thing he's the owner of the diner.

"Awe, Joey, they were all in my way and I have somewhere to be," she whined, "I'll be here at noon sharp." Davryn was a hostess, a waitress, and she decorated the chalk board that help announcements. Joey even trusted her to cook every once in a while. Now, I personally wouldn't trust her with anything.

Joey said and nodded, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Brandon asked, jumping into older brother mode. He was always like that, especially when he had no idea about it. And he had good reason to. Davryn tended to do stuff on a whim and not all of it was good. Plus, Brandon didn't trust Justin. Justin always had the tendency to get Davryn into even more trouble than necessary. And Brandon didn't like Justin at all.

"None of you business," Davryn snapped. "Tell Mom I'll be home in the morning." She headed for the door and I shook my head. She and Justin usually went to Port Angeles or La Push, the little Quileute town just fifteen miles from Forks, to party. Davryn knew everyone and had invitations to parties all the time. They were always gone until Saturday morning.

"What for?" Brandon asked. He knew, he just liked ticking Davryn off. "Where are you going?"

"To Port Angeles, one of my exes is having a party and he invited me and Justin," Davryn answered at last.

Now Justin looked furious. "You mean to tell me that the host of this party is an ex?" he asked, low and dangerous. Ht was no problem, he'd get over it.

"Oh, Justin," Davryn pouted, "Don't be mad. It'll be fun and I'll show you…" Her voice trailed off as the door shut behind them. She whispered something in his ear and he grinned like a little kid at Christmas. We all stayed quiet, staring after them, until we heard the doors shut on Davryn's black and red 2008 Koenigsegg CCXR Limited Edition. It was foreign and a beautiful car. The interior was all black leather and digital electronics. She had even just installed three DVD players and playstations. I think everybody loved he car more than their own.

I hope she doesn't do anything stupid," Brandon sighed, snapping us all out of you silences.

"Don't worry," Jen said," She's still a virgin."

"Really?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, and besides, if Justin did anything she didn't want to do, I'd really hurt him," Melanie confirmed.

"You and me both," Brandon said.

"Yeah, and I'm the only one who can hurt him, besides Davryn," Melanie said. "Jen, you better keep your boyfriend on a leash."

"He couldn't hurt a fly," Jen said, laughing at him.

"Hey, I wonder what those knew kids will be like," I said, not wanting Brandon and Melanie to get into it again.

"Yeah, and how did Davryn figure this out?" Jason asked.

Jennifer, Melanie and I looked at each other, then said, "She's a flirt."

"Yeah, I know that, but how does she do it?"

"Probably bribery, promises, threats, kisses, hugs, and maybe some flashing," I said as if it didn't matter.

"What?" Brandon shouted the same time Jason said. "She does have the hardware."

Melanie elbowed Jason and he gave her an apologetic smile. "What? It's not like you haven't noticed."

"True," Melanie forgave him, "You know what she'd say."

"You're just jealous 'cause mine are better," we all said together and laughed.

When it had quieted down, Jennifer asked, "So, what did mike do this time?"

"Being his usual jerky self," I answered, "And now he's been talking non-stop about Jessica. So, finally, I told him if her wanted her so bad, then he could kiss my ass, 'cause we were over."

"Good for you," Brandon said.

"Yeah, it really is about time," Jen said again.

"Hey, you know what Davryn would say about that?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, 'you're lucky I wasn't there, or I would've kicked his ass,'" Melanie mimicked in an almost perfect impersonation of Davryn.

"Why do we always go back to what Davryn would say or do?" Jason asked.

"'Cause what she does and says is always so funny," Melanie answered.

"You know," I said, "I wonder what would happen if a person could read her mind. I bet they'd go crazy."

Little did we know that that is exactly what happened.

DAVRYNS POV

"Oh, Justin," I pouted, "Don't be mad. It'll be fun, and I'll show you a good time. I might even consider giving you a lap dance and you still owe me for the last one," I whispered in his ear. We got in the car and he was grinning his fool head off.

"Are you sure you want to go? I mean, since it's my ex, we don't have to. We could go to a movie or something," I said as I pulled out of the diner's parking lot.

"No, no, let's go. Besides, I want your ex to see you giving me a lap dance," Justin answered, kissing the back of my knuckles . "Awe, but you aren't dressed right," he added in a pouty voice.

He was right. I was in a pair of his baggy jeans, my Marc Echo Reds, a black tank top and one of his black button down shirts. Yes, I do where my boyfriends clothes. They're very comfortable, thank you very much.

"Oh, honey, we've been going out long enough for you to know I'm always prepared to party." I hit a switch on the dashboard. Justin looked at me, confused, but then turned to the back at the sound of hydraulics.

Last week I had a hydraulic system installed to lift up my back seat. Then underneath it I had an assortment of clothes and shoes to party in..

"Very nice," he said with a grin.

"Thank you," I answered. The drive to Port Angeles was spent in a peaceful silence. It was nice that we were comfortable with just being together. People think I cant shut up at all, which is true; except when I'm with Justin. With him it's different and it's great.

I pulled onto my ex's street and gleefully noted that there were already many cars there. "Good, we're not too early," I said as I got out of the car. I noticed there were a few people, boys, staring at me and my car. I waved at them with a smile and they grinned back.

I looked over at Justin to see him glowering at the boys jealously. "Oh, c'mon, Justin," I said opening my back door, "I'm just messin' with 'em. Beside I'm still gonna give you a lap dance, even if you owe me for the last one." He grinned and nodded.

I took off my tennis shoes and stripped down to my black g-string and strapless bra. People stared even more and I knew Justin enjoyed the fact that I was doing that just for him. I pulled a pair of short white jean shorts and caught Justin's nod of approval. I put them on, making sure the straps of my underwear showed at the top. Next, I put on my new, thigh-high stiletto boots. I had them custom made in black leather and I loved them.

Then I couldn't figure out which shirt to where, I stood next to my car, hands on my hips, in my bra, shorts and boots, with people staring at me. I knew Justin was getting a kick out of this. He knew that I loved teasing people.

Finally, he walked around the back door, which he had been leaning on, and, as he went to pick out a shirt for me, his hand brushed across my stomach, leaving tingles from his touch. He rummaged through my clothes, careful not to mess them up, and pulled out a short red tube-top.

I grinned and put it on. It showed enough cleavage and stopped at my navel to leave little to the imagination. I shut the door, locked the car and shoved the key, which was attached to nothing, into my bra. I smiled wickedly at the boys watching, mentally saying that if they watched to steal my car, they needed to get the key.

As I grabbed Justin's hand and made my way to the house, I noticed one of the guys that were staring at me, was walking over to me. I then realized that it was my ex, the host of the party. As he neared he smile and gave me a hug, but the hostility that I knew was directed at Justin never left his eyes.

"Justin," I said, trying to keep their hatred dampened so it wouldn't start a fight. "This is Zach, the host of the party. Zach, this is my boyfriend Justin."

They smiled at each other, something between that and a sneer, but that was all.

"Davryn, are you still trying to be the center of attention?" Zach joked.

"Hey, I'm not trying, I am the center of attention. Now, let's just say I'm loud, I'm proud and I need to burn off some steam." With that said, I marched Justin up to the house with Zach glaring daggers at our backs.

The music was perfect, lots of different types of rock. The collection would make LAZAR (103.3) jealous. It had adrenaline pumping through my veins the minute I walked through the door.

Let's just say, I burnt off the steam and stress of the past week, gave Justin a couple lap dances that he owes me for, and had a lot of fun; but I did not drink. First off, I'm not _that _stupid, and second, I'm the designated driver' nobody, not even Justin, was driving my car. Well, I did share a glass with Justin and he had another after that. And we silently agreed not to tell Brandon or Melanie.

Zach was a non-too-happy camper when he saw me all over Justin, and I was glad. He was a jackass and deserved to be jealous. I only came to this party because it was the only one going on this weekend.

After a while, Justin and I decided to take a break. I slowly pulled out of my spot, then peeled down the street, leaving smoke from my tires in the air. We drove to downtown Port Angeles and encountered a very interesting person.

We went to a movie-it was only 9:15-and gave to poor male cashier a heart attack, which we laughed about later. And I think the boy that we ran into earlier-hot boy, might I add-was following us, because he showed up in the theater we were in.

The movie was OK, then again, I wasn't really paying attention. Teenagers don't go on dates to the movies to watch the movie, unless it's a first date.

We were back at the party by midnight. I gave Justin another lap dance, which he also owes me for, with Zach glaring at me. I danced on the table, which made everybody but Justin think I was drunk. I did a strip tease, played strip poker, and, on Justin's and a couple of girls' request, made out with said girls.

No, I'm not bisexual, but it was fun to watch the people watching. I could see there were a few boys, including Justin and Zach, who got very excited.

Finally, I settle down on the couch cuddled up with Justin, making out. It was about four in the morning. We were one of the last to fall asleep and didn't wake up until about ten. Thanks to the phone call from a worried Brandon. I made it home on time to take a shower and go to work.

My mom did see me and, let's just say, I gave her a heart attack as well and she grounded me. It was OK, Justin would sneak over here, or I would sneak out, it was a win, win for everyone.

EDWARD'S POV

It was night and the perfect time to check out the city, even if we were just staying there until out possessions were in out house. The city wasn't a big one, but it had everything a major city, like New York, might have. Bookstores, restaurants, a mall.

Too bad we couldn't live here, but this place was always over cast like Forks was. Although, on the days that were going to be sunny, we had to stay home.

I found myself wondering what this new place would be like. Of course, we couldn't just move there and not go to school, Carlisle said it would be suspicious having five teenagers not go to school. It was terrible. I already knew everything I would be taught, and more. But maybe I could get a kick out of the small town teens who all knew each other. I wondered if there would be anybody interesting to read.

I continued my exploring until I ran into a couple, boy and girl. They were like nothing I'd ever seen. The boy was dressed in a pair f baggy jeans and a button down dress shirt, normal except for his hair. It was spiky, black, with silver tips.

The girl was different, way different. She was in a tiny red top with white short and a clearly visible black g-string and black, thigh-high stiletto boots that looked and smelled like real leather. Her hair was a little more normal, black like the boys, with reddish bangs.

They both looked like something I'd see in New York, if I had ever been there. With the way my family was, travelling all the time, some places were restricted to us. We still want as normal a life as possible, but it came with a price.

I read the girls mind before we ever ran into each other, literally. It was going a million miles an hour. It started off with her thinking about what had gone on the past week; going to the Guitar Hero-whatever that was-songs she still had to beat; then to something about a party and lap dances and jealousy; to the movie they were going to see; to food; to clothes; to the definition of valorize; to a test she took a few weeks ago; to a quiz she had to take on Monday; to homework she had to do after work; to if she would make it to work on time; to somebody named Justin; then Melanie; then Jason; then Jennifer; then Brandon; then Bella; then Mike, who she wanted to hurt; to the new kids; then to where her phone was; to wondering if her friend called about their date to the football game in Seattle; then finally to wondering who this beautiful bronze haired boy was and why was he standing in the middle of the sidewalk after he ran into her and looking like he had just met the craziest person on the planet.

It took me a moment to realize it was me. I shook my head as her thoughts said, "hello handsome," but what came out of her mouth was, "Hello, anybody home?"

Her thoughts abruptly went black as she caught my eyes, then hers wandered down my body, undressing me with her eyes. It was odd, one minute she was thinking about everything and anything nonstop, and the next it was all gone. I hoped it wasn't me that had the problem, I already had enough. What, with being a vampire and all.

"I'm sorry," I said and watched as her eyes went from a light, sea foam green to a bright emerald green in about two seconds flat. OK, that was strange, nobody's eyes changed that fast. Even mine, and I'm a vampire. Maybe it was simulated to her thoughts, if only I could read them.

"It's OK," she said, her voice husky and seductive. The boy holding her hand tensed, I guess he knew what was going on. I secretly wished he could read minds so I could tell him I didn't want her. His mind was wandering through a hundred or more ways to maim, torture, and kill me. OK, so he really like this girl. She like him, too; a;; the while her mile-a-minute thoughts ran through my head, she subconsciously thought about this boy, whose name I figured out was Justin, constantly.

Suddenly, without warning, the girl's, whose name I now knew was Davryn-odd-thoughts came at me like a tidal wave, making me stumble back. They were all louder than last time, which was still pretty loud, but were all jumbled. One thought ran into another, then another, it caught me off guard. But there was one set of thoughts that rang loud and clear. OK, so her eyes were connected to he thoughts, those were connected to the more personal parts of her body. I hoped I was wrong, especially since Justin came up with way 347 of how to kill me. I needed to get out of there, and fast.

"Are you OK?" There was no real concern in Justin's voice. That signaled I was in serious trouble if I tried to make a move on his girl.

"I'm fine," I said, trying not to make Davryn have an orgasm from just hearing my voice. "Um, I really have to get going. And I'm sorry for running into you."

Davryn nodded and Justin looked less pissed. I smiled and walked away.

With my vampire hearing, I heard Justin say, "Davryn, I swear to god…" I had no idea was he meant, and his thoughts didn't give it away, but she did.

"Don't worry, Justin," she replied, her thoughts told me nothing as well. "Besides, you used to love it when my eyes changed color, especially at the pool."

"But that was when we weren't dating and you were looking at me. Now it just ticks me off."

"Because your jealous and you shouldn't be. Justin, I love you," she said without hesitation, even when her insides were quivering.

By then I had rounded a corner and peered around it to watch the couple. Justin pulled Davryn close and whispered against her lips, "A look, a touch, a gentle hiss. You, with me, I promise this. I give you love you'll never miss," and kissed her. I could no longer read her thoughts, and from a block away I could see her bright green eyes. Even if I didn't have heightened sight, I would've still been able to see them.

So it was more powerful with Justin. She loved him, why wouldn't it be? He loved her, too. If I couldn't read his mind, I'd still be able to tell. You could see it in the way he looked at her, touched her, kissed her. Being with her was natural.

OK, OK! I stopped myself. I really don't need to be thinking about people's love lives.

Davryn and Justin continued down the sidewalk, he arm around her shoulders, and hers around his waist. Justin kept whispering words and phrases into her ear, I guess he wrote poetry or lyrics or something.

I suddenly found myself following them. I didn't what to, but Davryn's mind was so interesting. I couldn't just let it go. They went to the movie theater to see _The Invasion. _I waited until they were in and sat down before I entered.

They sat in the back row, which was OK. All I needed was their thoughts-or possibly lack there of. Davryn's thoughts went off and on like a TV with tourettes. When I could read them, they were all about how good he tasted, felt, smelled, typical girl thoughts.

Justin's were headed to a more sexual level; but every time his thoughts wandered to actual sex, he mentally kicked himself. He knew she wasn't ready and he respected that, even if she was the more slutty member of their group. I thought that wasn't very considerate, but apparently she knew it, too.

I finally blocked then out, not really wanting to know what turned them on. I'm glad hers turned off and on and I can block thoughts, otherwise I think I'd go crazy.

When I got back to the hotel after the movie, Alice was sitting on my bed, grinning. She knew! She knew I'd run into those kids; she had the ability to see the future, visions.

"Alice," I growled, "You better run."

She laughed as she used her vampire speed to run and her voice echoed, "Catch me if you can."

PLZ REVIEW IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC AND I WANT CRITICISM AND COMPLIMENTS.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

**AUTHORS NOTE: **OK I KNOW THE WHOLE SIBLING THING IS CONFUSING, THAT'S WHY I DELETED AT COUPLE CHARACTERS IN THE SECOND CHAPTER. BRANDON AND JENNIFER HAVE NOW LEFT THE BUILDING AND ARE NOW AT COLLAGE AND WERE JUST VISITING FOR THE WEEKEND IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. SO SORRY IF YOU GUYS GOT CONFUSED, I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND IT NOW.

CHAPTER 2:

BELLAS POV

I hate the cold, the wet. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, living here in Forks all my life; but I just don't like it. Sure, it made everything beautiful, all kinds of greens; but it still didn't matter.

I loved Phoenix. I had never lived there, but I used to visit my mother in the summer. I don't anymore, because she married Phil and moves around a lot. Phil played ball professionally, but not major league. It was nice to know somebody was looking over my childlike mother.

I groaned as I looked out my window. It was snowing. Great! Along with the cold and rain, it had to be slushy, too. Now everybody was going to start a snowball fight and there was no way I was going to be in the middle of it.

When I got to school I saw they had already started without me. Good thing, too. Davryn and Justin were splashing each other like they were in a pool. Suddenly, Justin got hit in the back of the head with a snowball. He turned around and spotted Melanie laughing at him. The look on his face said she was dead. He was about to chase her when  
Davryn tackled him from behind. They lay in the snow laughing, and the others were laughing as well.

It was funny. All the girls were screaming and trying to get out of the way of the flying balls of doom. The boys were having as much fun as out group of friends.

Suddenly, I heard Brandon say, "Hey, look…It's Bella."

My head whipped around and I saw all of my friends stalking toward me with snowballs in their hands. "No, you guys. No, no, no…!" Luckily, I was by my car. I was still saying no when I hopped in and a second later the white slush hit my car.

I watched in fascination as one of the snowballs bypassed my car and hit Davryn's. How in the world could somebody miss a car?

I suddenly heard Davryn's voice from the inside of my car, which was silenced. "You fucking idiot! How dare you hit my car! You have to be fucking kidding me! You fucking hit my car, you fucking idiot. How in the fucking world could you miss a car? What the hell is going on in that fucking little head of yours? Don't you know how to aim? I cant believe I'm related to you!" She shouted the last sentence, and multiple heads turned.

I got out of my car and watched Davryn slap Brandon upside the head. She was going to punch him in the face, but Justin rushed up and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away.

"Baby, baby, baby, calm down. It's just a car."

Now he was done for.

"Just a car?" Davryn asked. "JUST A CAR?" she shrieked. Yep, he was in trouble. "Do you know how much that car cost?" She ripped herself out of his arms. "With the DVD players and the play-stations and the hydraulic system and the surround-sound, that car is worth 2,200,000 dollars! Think about that and how much you like it, then tell me it's just a car." She grabbed her bag out of the snow and headed for her first class.

I walked up to the group and said, "Well, that was interesting."

"Now I have to make it up to her," Justin said.

"Um, yeah," Melanie, Jen, and I said in unison.

He took out his phone. I thought he was going to call her, but he started texting instead.

I looked around the parking lot and my eye caught a couple people I didn't recognize. They were probably the new students. And they were gorgeous. They surely couldn't be human. "Oh, my gosh."

JUSTINS POV

"…Think about that and how much you like it, then tell me it's just a car." I watched Davryn pick up her bag and storm off. I was in trouble. How stupid could I be? That car meant so much to he. I really wish I hadn't said that.

"Well, that was interesting," Bella said, walking up to us.

"Now I have to make it up to her," I said.

"Um, yeah," the girls said together.

I took out my phone and starting texting Davryn. I would've called her, but I had some very private things to say. Here's what I said:

'1 look,

1 touch,

Dats all I need.

2 hav u ryt here,

Ryt here with me.

I wish u wer here,

Ryt by my syd.

I need u now,

U must not hyd.

I luv u mor,

Than u cn no.

Y did u rely

Hav 2 go?

I'm sry

Wil u take me bak?

Suddenly, I heard Bella say, "Oh, my gosh." I looked in the direction Bella was looking.

A second later, Melanie said, "Justin, look out."

I swung around and was knocked off my feet and bock into the snow. Davryn started showering me with kisses. Her mouth finally found mine. After a simple, yet mind-blowing, kiss, she said, "Of course I will. I never left."

"Oh, my gosh," Bella said again.

Davryn and I looked to where Bella was staring. And there stood that guy we ran into an Saturday. "No way," Davryn said.

EDWARDS POV

"Justin, look out," I heard a girl say. It couldn't be. I looked towards the voice, and sure enough Davryn and Justin, the couple I met Saturday, were laying in the snow and she was kissing any part of his face she could reach.

"Of course I will," I heard Davryn say, "I never left." OK, I had no clue what that was about, but a quick search of their minds revealed a fight and then a poem Justin sent her.

"Oh, my gosh," another girl said. I didn't know who she was. I tried to read her mind, but, like Davryn's at some point, was blank. I hope hers didn't turn on and off. One mind like a TV with tourettes was all I could handle.

"No way," Davryn said as she looked at me. Her eyes were glowing again, and I hoped to god it wasn't because of me and it was from the poem Justin sent her. She stood up and brushed as much snow off of her as possible. At least she was dressed a little bit more normal than when I first saw her. Though, it still wasn't normal for this kind of weather. She had on a pair of tight black jeans rolled up to her knees, a black pair of those boots with the fur on top, a black tank top, a black button down shirt rolled up to her elbows, and one of those punk rock skull caps with the bill and everything.

She walked up to me and I heard what Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, my siblings, were thinking. _What in the world?_

"Hey," Davryn said, "I never introduced myself last night. I'm Davryn, the guy with me was Justin, this is his sister Melanie, her boyfriend Jason, his sister Jennifer, her boyfriend, my brother, Brandon and this is Bella." She pointed to each of her friends as she said their names.

I decided to al least introduce us, even if I wasn't sure what the others would think. "I'm Edward," I said, "This is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice, my siblings. It's a pleasure to meet you."

We shook hands and she said, "And you. We're what you might call the welcome committee."

"Why?"

"Well, we're the loud and outrageous and they pawn new students off on us so the new kids don't end up like us, which is OK. It doesn't bother us. So, if you need anything, just find one of us and we can help."

"OK, thank you," I replied.

"No problem. And sorry for running into you the other night and for being so out of it. I know it wasn't the best behavior, but I couldn't help it. You just looked so cute, standing in the middle of the sidewalk with the 'what the fuck?' look on your face." I heard everybody snicker behind me. Apparently Davryn did, too, because she said, "I'm sorry. That was out of line. I'm no good at introductions of apologies. I have so many issues you couldn't even begin to count. So, if you all need anything, just find one of us and you'll be good."

"Thank you," I said again. And my family and I walked to the office building.

MELANIES POV

"OK, thank you," Edward said. God, he was hot. He was beautiful, other worldly, just like his siblings. Edwards was tall, a little shorter than Jason who was 6'2". He had messy, bronze colored hair and golden eyes. In fact, all of their eyes were topaz, though their other features looked nothing alike. One boy had dark, curly hair and looked like he could be a professional wrestler. The other boy was tall, taller than Edward, and thin with honey blond hair.

The girls were completely opposite. One was super-model gorgeous; tall, with golden blonde hair to the middle of her back. She even looked like she should be on a magazine cover. The other girl was small, pixie-like; with a dark pixie style haircut to match.

"No problem. And sorry for running into you the other night and for being so out of it. I know it wasn't the best behavior, but I couldn't help it. You just looked so cute, standing in the middle of the sidewalk with the 'what the fuck?' look on your face," Davryn said. I chocked back a laugh. She was always so honest. I guess something happened, because she added, "I'm sorry. That was out of line. I'm no good at introductions of apologies. I have so many issues you couldn't even begin to count. So, if you all need anything, just find one of us and you'll be good."

"Thank you," Edward said again and they walked off.

Davryn put her forehead in her hand and started shaking. It looked like she was crying.

Justin walked up to her and asked, "Davryn, you OK?"

She suddenly started laughing out loud and fell to the ground, splattering her already wet jeans. "I'm fine. Why do I always act like such an idiot?"

"Because you are," Justin answered. God, he was always getting himself into trouble with her. "But you're my idiot," he added as he helped her up. And he was always saying stuff like that in the same sentence. They kissed and then the bell rang.

"Shoot, we better go," I said, picking up my bag.

"We're going to be late, Davryn," Justin said. They happened to have the same first hour, which was on the other side of campus.

"So," she answered as they walked away. "He's never in there 'til after the bell rings anyway."

BELLAS POV

"Oh, my gosh," I kept repeating to myself. I cant believe I saw what I thought I just saw. Well, I could believe Davryn going up there and talking to him, she was always out going, talking to all the hot guys.

But, this boy was gorgeous. I mean, there's no words to describe him. Again I thought, _he couldn't be human. _

I walked to first hour, hoping he'd be in my class, but no luck. One of his siblings, Alice, was though. And she seemed friendly. She always smiling at me, it was kind of weird.

He wasn't in any of my classes and I trudged to lunch unhappily. It was still snowing and I kept a binder in my hand and an eye out for any flying white stuff.

I stomped on, wondering why I was so unhappy about this new kid. I suddenly heard somebody, sounded like Melanie, say, "Bella, watch out!"

I looked up to see a snowball headed for my head. I ducked just in time and it sailed over me, but my clumsiness and unbalance caused me to fall over backwards. I just lay ther in the snow, listening to my friends laugh at me.

"Are you OK?" a velvet-smooth voice asked. I opened my eyes and looked up. It was Edward. And, oh my god, did he look good.

I heard my friends whispering and laughing. And then Davryn called out, "Bella, we'll see you inside. Maybe you could invite your new date, I mean, friend to sit with us?"

I groaned as they walked, laughing, into the cafeteria.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. He held out his hand and I accepted it.

"Is she always so mean to you?" he asked as I brushed the snow off.

"Not just me, to everyone. Wait 'til you catch her in one of her bad moments," I said as we walked into the lunch room and got in line.

"What do you mean?"

"You've heard of the condition Bipolar, right?" Edward nodded. "Well, that's what she's got. Bad. One moment she'll be laughing her head off and the next she'll be biting your head off. Like, this morning, they all decided to throw snowballs at me and before they could, I got in my car. Then Brandon, her brother, missed my car and hit hers and she flipped out. She started cussing him out, then slapped him, she was going to punch him, but Justin caught her in time. He made the mistake of telling her it was just a car and she flipped out again. She walked away. He sent her a text, she came running back and tackled him. They you guys showed up.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was pissed when we got back to the table," I continued, "Aren't you eating?"

"No, I ate a big breakfast," Edward answered. I wasn't sure if he was lying or not, nobody at that big a breakfast to not be hungry at lunch. Even if the school food looked like it moved.

"So," I started as we stood in the middle of the room, "Do you want to sit with us, or…"

"Hey, Bella," a voice said. I immediately knew who it was.

"Hi, Mike," I sighed.

DAVRYNS POV

"So," I heard Bella stall, "Do you want to sit with us, or…" Awe, she liked him.

Then Mike was suddenly behind her. Great! "Hey, Bella," he said. OK, I give him three seconds to leave her alone before I kick his ass.

"Hi, Mike," she sighed.

2.

"Listen, can we talk?" Mike asked. Edward was totally confused.

1.

I stood up so fast, the chair toppled over backwards. Edward's head whipped around and I thought he'd have whiplash. "He just ruined my good mood," I growled, walking around the table. Justin quickly followed me, probably making sure I didn't get into any trouble.

Edward's eyes followed me as I moved towards them. I smiled wickedly at him and his eyes widened, almost as if he knew what I was thinking.

This is the one thing I like about being bipolar. It takes a lot to get me mad and not a lot, maybe a poem or a sincere apology, to make me happy. I'm not naïve, I know if someone is really sorry or is just saying it to make me happy.

When I reached them, Mike was still trying to talk to Bella. I saw Bella was getting mad, and if that happened she would start crying. I wanted to save her the humiliation.

"Edward," I said. He looked at me with surprise in his eyes, though his face was completely calm. "Would you be so kind as to escort Bella to the table? She does not need to be here at this time."

He didn't move. He just stood there, staring at me. _Now, _I thought, wishing he could read my mind. Then, as if he could, he said, "Bella, com on," and took her arm to lead her back to the table.

EDWARDS POV

I heard Davryn count down to one, then stand up, sending the chair sailing. "He just ruined my good mood," she growled. Literally. Not good.

Much like the first night with Justin, Davryn went through the ways of how to maim, torture, and kill this guy. She caught my eye and gave me a dangerous smile. OK, so maybe she was capable of this.

"Edward," she said as she stopped beside me. Let's just say I was surprised. I didn't think she'd be so calm. And even when she spoke to me, although I should have probably expected it, her voice was cold. Really cold. Just one word. "Would you be so kind as to escort Bella to the Table? She does not need to be here at this time."

So formal, so cold. She'd make a great leader in anything. If she were vampire, she could no doubt overthrow the Volturi. _Now, _I heard in my head. OK, so she really meant it. "Bella, come on," I said, taking her arm and led her back to the table.

"But, Edward…" Bella started.

"Listen," I said, "We can watch, but we don't need to hear. Davryn means well, but she doesn't want you to get hurt in the process."

"How do you know this?" she asked as she sat down.

"I can hear it in her voice. She's a very caring person, she just doesn't like to show it. And being bipolar doesn't help. She really cares for you and doesn't like that boy. When she was talking to me her voice was cold and commanding, she really thinks he needs to die.

"I just hope Justin can stop her before she does something stupid," I finished.

"Don't worry," Melanie said, sitting back as if watching a show; which, to them, I'm sure it is. "He'll stop her before she does enough to get suspended. He might even jump in, if Mike's talking shit about her. They'll be fine."

JUSTINS POV

"Mike, Mike, Mike," Davryn sighed. Her voice was calm but her eyes were flaming. "Didn't Bella tell you Friday that it was over? You need to leave her alone. If you don't, I'll have to kick your ass."

Suddenly, all of Mike's friends were standing behind him and the cafeteria was silent. Even the lunch people were watching.

"What? Cant you talk shit without all your buddies?" Davryn asked coldly.

"Cant you start a fight without your pimp?" Mike sneered back.

"He goes where I go, but that is irrelevant," Davryn started. "You need to back off. Bella doesn't like you anymore, in fact she never did. You played that 'I'm a nice guy until you get to know me,' card and she didn't appreciate it. So, forget about her and go back to your little bitch of a girlfriend. You and Bella are done, get over it. Go back to your slut and move on."

Mike lifted his arm, ready to punch Davryn. One of his friends grabbed it the same time I stepped in front of her. I was easily taller than Mike, of only by inches, but he didn't back away.

"Tell Sparky to back off. I'm talking to you, not your pimp," Mike said. If she didn't hit him soon, I was going to.

"Justin, move," she barked. OK, so she was pissed, too. I guess she was as offended as I was about me being a pimp. "Listen here, Mike Newton, you can talk trash about me all you want, to my face, behind my back, whatever; but if you ever, _ever, _talk down my friends, my family, you better head for the hills, because I'm coming for you."

He brushed off her threat with a wave of his hand. Not good. If you don't take her threats to heart, they turn into promises and that's worse. Davryn never breaks a promise, that's why she's sorta the leading and the person you go to with a problem. She keeps secrets, she keeps promises. She's truth and kindness personified.

"Bella needs me. Cant you see, she sad," Mike said in a pleading voice.

It didn't work.

"No, she's crying because she's pissed at you. If you had paid more attention to her while you were going out, you would know that. Besides," Davryn added, "She already has a new boyfriend."

"Yeah, who?" Mike asked, not believing it.

"Edward Cullen," she answered simply.

OK, that was an interesting twist.

"What?" I heard Edward say behind me.

Yep, very interesting. I turned around an mouthed, 'play along.' By the time I turned back around, Mike was swinging a fist at Davryn's head. She easily stepped out of the way and slammed her fist into his nose.

Mike staggered back into his friends, but came back, arms swinging wildly. Davryn dodged most of them and got a few good punches past his defense. But he was bigger than her. I knew she would want me to jump in at the right moment, if she was really in trouble.

Davryn was doing fine until Mike punched her in the gut. Her breath rushed out of her and I heard a bon crack. As Mike tackled her to the floor she didn't make a sound. That's what I love about her, she doesn't want to show weakness.

Yeah, OK, so I need to jump in.

DAVRYNS POV

We went down and Mike rained punches on any part of me he could reach. Instead of fighting back, I knew it was best to try and block as many as I could. Although it hurt like hell, I didn't make a sound. I'm not like that, I don't show weakness.

Suddenly, I felt Mike's weight life off me and I could breathe again. I gasped for air and looked around. Jason and Edward had gotten up from the table and were now holding Mike back. Melanie, Bella, and Edward's siblings were off the side, observing. A teacher was rushing towards us and the cafeteria was still silent.

I stood up and almost fell back down. Before I could though, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned back into Justin, thankful to have some leverage. Once I could walk, I shakily made my way to Mike. The teacher was still weaving his way through the tables. Jason, who had been standing in front of Mike, moved out of the way when I tapped him on the shoulder. I stared at Mike for awhile, letting him think the teacher would get there before I did anything more.

"You know, Mike," I said, cracking my knuckles, "I REALLY-" I punched him in the nose for good measures- "Don't like you." I walked away, heading for the nearest bathroom.

BELLAS POV

We followed Davryn into the bathroom, girls and boys. Luckily there wasn't anybody else in the bathroom. I locked the door as soon as we were all in.

I turned around and spotted Davryn. She was leaning over, clenching the sides of a sink so tightly her knuckles were white. At least, what you could see of them, they were covered in so much blood. She looked terrible. Both of her lips were split, she had a bloody nose, her left eye was swelling, and now she was spitting out blood.

Justin walked up to her and said, "Davryn, turn around." She didn't move. He place a hand on her stomach and she hissed. "Davryn, I'm serious," he said in return.

Then there was a sudden knock on the door. "Hey," it was Edward, "Can I come in?"

"Um…" I started, looking around at the others.

"Let him in," Davryn answered, spitting out more blood. I unlocked the door and Edward walked in.

"Are you OK?" he asked, walking up to Davryn.

"Yeah," she said, her voice strained. She lifted up her shirt and we all gasped. A huge bruise was forming on her stomach I watched as she flexed her stomach muscles(6 pack), trying to work out the stiffness.

"Holy shit!" Justin breathed. He lifted his hand and gently placed his finger tips on her stomach. "I'm going to kill him!"

"No, it's fine," Davryn answered, dropping her shirt. "Just leave it." She quickly washed her face and hands, getting rid of the blood.

"Davryn," Edward said quietly.

She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. "Edward, don't say it," she said. OK, I was confused. What was he going to say? "I'm not going to press charges. Most of it was my fault in the first place."

"But her threw the first punch, it was self defense!" Justin argued.

"Even if it was self defense," Melanie spoke up, "She'd still be suspended. No matter what you do in a fight, as long as you're in it you're suspended."

"Nah, Mr. Baker wont suspend me," Davryn said. "Especially if I look like this." Her eyes were still closed and teeth still clenched. I thought it was against the pain, but when she opened her eyes they were glowing and eerie green.

"Um, Dav…" I started nervously. I saw the glowing eyes focus on me through the mirror. "What's with your eyes?"

"What?" she asked.

"They're glowing," Mel said.

"No, they're not. It's a trick of the light." With that said, she walked out of the bathroom.

EDWARDS POV

Davryn's thoughts were blank as she walked out of the bathroom. I don't know what was up with her, but I was beginning to think it was more than she, or anybody, knew.

I heard the door open and shut again, and turned around. Justin was gone. Wow, they were more a part of each other than I imagined.

"We better get to class," Bella said.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "Don't forget, we're meeting up at the diner later."

I kept quiet. I knew I was new and I'm sure they didn't want me the- Listen to me! Thinking about whether I'm friends with these humans or not. God, if Emmett heard me now, he wouldn't let me live it down.

"Oh, Edward." Melanie said before she went out the door. "You can come if you want. And bring your siblings, too. We'll have a little welcome to Dullsville party for you." She smiled and walked out the door.

OK, so maybe I was wrong, they did like me.

If only they knew.

I got to my biology class late. And was surprised to see Justin, Bella and Davryn in my class. I tuned out everybody's thoughts. Before I did, I noticed Davryn's were still a blank to me, as were Bella's. how odd.

I walked up to the teacher, who I noticed was also the principal. "Ah, Mr. Cullen. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"I go lost." I tried to sound convincing, but he wasn't buying it.

"He was with me, Baker," I heard Davryn speak up.

"Really. So he saved you from getting your ass kicked?" OK, I wasn't sure if I was more surprised at what he said, or the fact that the class laughed, including Davryn.

"No, he kept me from beating the crap out of another kid. Mike's lucky these guys were there, otherwise he'd be in deep shit," Davryn answered.

OK, yeah, I was more than surprised. What kind of student talked to a teacher, the principal no less, like that?

"Mr. Cullen, please take a seat," Mr. Baker said. I looked around and the only one open was beside Bella. As I got closer I noticed her smell was stronger. Maybe it was because I wasn't as full as I was earlier of because of all the stuff that has happened today, but I never realized how good she smelled. She smelled like lavender, cinnamon, and vanilla all rolled into one sweet, glorious scent.

I shook my head as I sat down. No, I couldn't think of that now. No matter how appealing she smelled to me. This was not the time or place for this. I quickly swallowed the saliva the had pooled into my mouth and smiled down at Bella.

"So, how's your mom doing?" Mr. Baker was asked. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or not. I'm sure that wasn't a question you'd ask somebody you just met.

_Lavender…Cinnamon…Vanilla…Blood…_I shook my head once again and clenched my hands, determined to keep my attention on the conversation.

"You know my mother's dead, Baker, so stop asking," Davryn answered angrily. I guess they new each other well.

_Thump…thump…thump…_My eyes were involuntarily drawn to Bella's pale neck, which was bared my way as she wrote in a notebook. I suddenly realized that I was slowly leaning toward her and slammed my eyes shut. I sat up straight and took a deep breath. What was happening to me. I needed to get out of her fast.

"Yeah, I know. She was a nice woman, but she had her problems," Baker said in a sad voice.

"Tell me about it. I have the scars to prove it. I stupidly got in the car with her while she was drunk and she ended up killer herself and hospitalizing me for six months. So, yeah, she was nice; but I KNOW she had her problems," Davryn ranted, which temporarily took my attention away from Bella's pulse.

"I didn't mean to make you mad, Davryn," Baker apologized.

"Yes, you dod. You know iblow up like that everythime you mention my mother. You tell me she was nice, but had her problems and then apologized for making me mad. Don't you think I know how she ws? She raised me for most of my life while my dad was in Seattle."

"Ok, Dav, I'm sorry," Mr. Baker said.

"I'm sure you are, but it doesn't cut it," Davryn answered, "And if Edward would stop staring at me like I was crazy, I'd be even better." She turned around and looked at me, and I stared back in surprise.

"What?" I said, confused. How had she known I was staring at mer? So mayber there _is _more going on with her than anybody knows.

Sometimes I hate it when I'm right. I'm gonna have to talk to Carlisle.

"What?" I said again, playing dumb.

"Never mind," Davryn said. She turned back around and the class started again and I had the worst trouble trying to keep myself away from Bella. This was going to be impossible.

The rest of the day went by without a problem, except for my Bella situation, which I was glad I had no other classes with her. Everybody was quiet. Maybe they had had enough action for one day. By the time I got him, I had decided to talk to Carlisle about Davryn and Bella


End file.
